


Le Droit de Tabou

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Intrigue, Partying, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Summary: A fourteen year old Lucius Malfoy learns the politcs of his father.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)





	1. A Strange speech

A nice day, February 1968

Class was finished, outside was dark and gloomy and all Lucius wanted to do was to sit in the Slytherin common room. He was prepared to climb downstares to the dungeons when he saw a corridor, entirely occupied by a group of Slytherins. He saw them space to make a clear corridor, but that was only for little Evan Rosier and Rabastan Lestrange to carry an old wooden plank, that was probably a piece of roof that had fallen due to defrost. They threw it right next to the wall, creating an improvised stage. There was quite also the ugly little girl who fagged for Bellatrix (Lucius couldn't remember her name) who hung improvised plasters on which were written: "Long Live Abraxas Malfoy, Judge at the Wizengamot."

The blond boy blinked. Not only was his father's name celebrated in big, improvised placards, but there would be several speeches. For one of them, Augustus Rookwood stepped on the improvised stage to say: "Hum hum (he looked a little nervous), Sonorus. (His voice now magically emplified). Today is a very happy day. The abolition of the Right of Taboo was canceled. Leach's retrieving, thanks to a mysterious illness."

Almost all cheered. Either out of genuine belief or out of imitation. Rookwood continued reading the speech he clumsily prepared: "Euhh...T-Whatever. The Right of Taboo is what allowed those that the so called "normal wizards" reject to find...I mean to have kids of their own. Because no one other than family would marry them." His full-face of acne was even redder than before, mostly due to the subject matter making him quite unconfortable. 

Lucius clapped politely in agreement. The next one was Bellatrix Black. Lucius kind of liked seeing her perform in public, as she was loud, dramatic and confident. After organizing some muchy parchments, she casted a "Sonorus" on herself. Thus, the Black heiress started: "The Right of Taboo is an ancestral liberty Wizardkind enjoyed since the end of the Middle Ages, if I remember my History books correctly. What right does a Mudblood, who never grew in our World, who came in with Muggle ideas of purity, to remove such an ancient liberty from us? (The Carrows clapped loudly to cheer her on.) Secondly, the right of taboo will force many families to risk Azkaban, fines they cannot necessarily afford or expulsion, if they are still in Hogwarts. Whatever it is, it means a trial and a trial will bring all the dirty secrets of the family of the accused. Isn't that a great insult to human dignity? No one wants to bring their dirty secrets to the light. If for exemple, I decide to pleasure myself with a dementor (she stuck out her tongue in disgust), I'll rather be it so my father punishes me in secret, right. I bet that's the case for many of you. Not to mention, to maintain our families, our purity, the sacred Blood-Purity, sometimes sacrifices of less important morality have to be made. For those that need it spelled out: sometimes, you have to f-ck your first cousin, or niece or nefew to continue the blood-line. Sad, but it happens. That doesn't mean we should sacrifice a value as noble as blood purity. (The small crowd roared. Lucius was extatic. Never he felt so flattered, so cheery.)

-Talk a bit louder, Bella! It will be a real shame to not give the Gryffindors an excuse to beat us." responded Rodolphus, laughing. Malfoy hoped he was sarcastic, but he knew that boy was strange enough to be serious. 

The blond Slytherin decided it was maybe time to go to sleep, before things got ugly. The flattery was nice, but it wasn't worth the trouble if someone putted Rodolphus' plan into action. As he left, he saw a bright flash of light from the stairs. He just knew it was Arthur Weasley, who was also a Prefect, for Gryffindor. And if only it was only Weasley. Other Slytherins, a few Ravenclaws and almost all of Gryffindor sixth year and up were surrounding them. They kept shouting things such as: "Shut up, you degenerates!" or "Let us do homework!"

 _How dared they!_ thought Lucius. Those dirty, ignorant half-bloods mob ruined a party made in his father's honor. The fourteen year old Slytherin was almost boiling with rage. Then, the voice of Albus Dumbledore, than Head of Transfiguration, shouted: "Silence! All of you! All to your dorms, with the exeption of Mr. Lestrange (Rodolphus, Rabastan and Sanguini all turned their heads), no only the oldest one, Miss Black, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Rookwood. The rest of you, to your dorms before I take away five points each."

Thus, said students fallowed Professor Dumbledore to his office. He said: "I cannot believe this. Why would young wizards such as yourself advocate for the Right of Taboo. If it was to advocate consensual but frowned upon relationships, I would have no problem. Do any of you even know what it implies?"

Lucius, in all honesty didn't know much. He was barely pubescent, so a the abolition of a law on sexual perversion or taboo marriages wasn't to much of a concern for him. Rodolphus, though, was able to confidently awnser: "It is the right that any wizard have of engaging in a frowned upon or otherwise marriage or sexual act if given a blanc-seing by the Minister for Magic, regardless of the reason. 

-And you agree with that? said Dumbledore, with his gaze piercing as ever

-Of course professor. It is the only way blood-purity can be maintain. Also, it is the only chance for creatures such as werewolves to found a family. I also think it is important that a witche's memory be properly honored, if you know what I mean.

-Do you know why people want it abolished?

-I guess some case of child sexual abuse." awnsered Bellatrix with a sneer. 

The Head of Transfiguration frowned. He said: "It is truly sad to see. All of you are far too young for politics. It is deeply troubling to notice how teenagers, such as yourself, advocate for a law that could potencially lead to the rape of either of you."

 _Nonsense! Everyone should be able to...how father said...protect their honor._

"I will make note of this to professor Slughorn."

The four of them left, quite stressed. On their way, Kingsley Shacklebold pat them on the back: "Thanks a lot. I wouldn't dare repeat this in my house, but I wouldn't be here if not for the Right of Taboo. You're father is a great man, Malfoy."


	2. A Very Special Soirée

At Malfoy Manor

The great hall of the Malfoy Manor was full. Not necessarely with it's usual small elite of purebloods, but a strange mixture of pure-blood aristocrates and the dregs of society: werewolves, hags and people working in the anti-social element. 

At the great table, Mr. Abraxas Malfoy gently knocked his glass with his spoon to get the attention of his audience. "Today, is a very special day. Mr. Nobby Leach is retired, and his plan of abolition is forever dead. I must thank each of you who helped accomplishing this miracle. To all of you, my dear guests! Or rather, my collaborators."

The assembly cheered and raised their glasses. "Now, before we all forget ourselves in the joys of alcohol, we need a reminder of why we did this. This is why I propose we all read the Right of Taboo before we all rip to shreds this rag of a proposition."

Abraxas started: " _Article the first: If a practice of the flesh is forbidden for grave moral and safety motives, it can be authorized for a specific individual, at a specific time by the Minister of Magic himself. The Minister of Magic is free to give a written permission of such in a blanc-seign. No questions will be asked._

_Article the seconds: If the a marriage cannot be performed by the normal means, be it due to consanguinity, death or any other reason, the Minister for Magic is free to intervene and assure it's legality. In this case, the nuptial rite will not be performed by a Priest of the Dead nor an administrator of the Ministry, but by the executioner._

_Article_ _the third: In the case of a business of morals involving the guilt of a minor, the father or his replacement will carry out the punishment in the privacy of his home, in which ever way he desires as long as it does not inflict permeant damage._ "

There was another loud cheer. This time, a house-elf brought the plan of abolition itself. A douzain of papers, all neatly stacked. He deposed it in the Middle of The Room. The assembly formed a circle. 

Abraxas Malfoy was the first to come to the middle to step on the document. He squeezed it with his foot, his fine, harsh features deformed into a grimace of contempt. "For infringing my authority as a father, thus endangering familial honor."

The next to step were the two patriarchs of the House of Black. "For corrupting the purity of blood." said Cygnus, before spitting on the document with all the spite he was capable of. "For imposing moral "morals" on the Wizarding Brittan." added Orion, also stepping on the document.

The Lestrange patriarch came next. "For defying my power as husband, and meddling in my private business." He both stepped and spitted on the document, his handsome face distorted in disgust. 

The Carrow patriarch came next. "For forbidding my kids to love each other." he added before spitting, his rough-cut face deformed by rage.

A young hag came along. She spitted: "For trying to cancel my marriage!" in pure rage. After all, normally breeding with non-humans was normally not conceivable, in polite wizarding society at least. 

Then, the tall Greyback came to the middle of the circle. "For depriving of the only chance of werewolves to find love." he spitted with indignation. 

A few other, less known werewolves gave similar grievances before dancing on the document. "Even filthy muggles allowed the ones they looked down on to love each other." said one of them. "For forbidding us to breed." said another. The group of party goers kicked the mud and spit socked papers into the fire place, cheering and dancing as they watched it burn. The atmosphere was quite spiteful. It was all the rage, all the spite, all the contempt, all the satisfaction of those used to have power and those who were stripped of all power combined. 

After a few more drinks, Abraxas decided to isolate himself to write to his son.

_Dear Lucius_

_I hope you are studying hard and doing well. We think about you everyday._

_You need to come home for Easter this year. We need to talk in private, as father and son._

_To Next spring,_

_Your father_

_Abraxas Malfoy_

He gave the letter to his owl and watched with satisfaction as the bird flew through the night sky.


End file.
